Traditional Methods of Cab Selection
Traditionally, there are three methods by which an elevator cab design is chosen. The method of selection is usually determined by the quality of the building: Rated from A down to C as illustrated below:
“A”“B”“C” orBuildingBuildingLesser1)Stock elevator or other40%75%traditional designs2)“Make it look like that building”40%25%3)Hire architect to make new design100%20%
The first method of picking a stock or traditional elevator cab design is usually low cost because the materials are low quality and the engineering is simple. Unfortunately, these cabs are usually unattractive and do not enhance the appearance of the building in which they are installed. Integrated elevator companies that manufacture, install and service elevators, usually have very little incentive to make their cabs attractive by the use of high-quality and decorative materials because they are selling a complete elevator package, and the look of the cab has little influence on the buyer's decision when buying a complete package.
The primary advantage of the second method, to replicate another design, is that the look and cost will be fairly well known before the contract is put to bid. This does not mean that the buyer is getting good value, because if the original is a poorly designed cab, the copy will be no better and may be quite expensive.
The third method, creating a new design, may enhance the attractiveness of a building. However, most architecturally designed cabs are very expensive because the engineering for each one is largely customized and the buying power for material is low. In addition, lead times are very long because of the need for approvals of drawings and samples, plus the acquisition time for material and the time for making shop drawings.